


A Kink in the Plans

by gallerae



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallerae/pseuds/gallerae





	A Kink in the Plans

The woman on the phone was apologetic. “I’m very sorry, sir, but that item is currently sold out. We’re not expecting another shipment until late next month.”

Al sighed in frustration. He’d meant to call sooner, but he’d been distracted by work. Next month was too late. Now what?

“Do you have something similar that might work?”

He heard her checking, her keyboard clicking. “We have a stewardess costume in that size. Would that do?”

“I’ll take it.”

Once the transaction was complete, the operator thanked Al. “I hope your friend enjoys his costume.”

Al chuckled. “I know I will.”


End file.
